How They Met
by Gwilwileth of Imladris
Summary: AU. Have you ever wondered just how Glorfindel became the Twins teacher?
1. Default Chapter

How They Met  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing people. If I did own LOTR I'd be rich, live in a mansion. Yet I do not live in a mansion therefore I own nothing.  
  
Summary: AU. We all know that Glorfindel lived in Imladris. We all know he was a teacher to Elrohir and Elladan. But do we know how they met? Hehe Valar help Imladris.  
  
AN: The Twins look about thirteen, seeing as how they are older than Arwen. Made this fic AU so if I screw up on things such as dates and all that...you can't kill me too badly. I chose the age of thirteen because back in medieval times children (boys mostly) started attending school at thirteen. The Twins look thirteen, think like they are thirteen, but as we know with elves are much, much older than thirteen.  
  
Chapter one: Wait don't go!  
  
Erestor walked down the halls of Imladris, whistling a content little tune. Orc's had kept far away and no attacks had been made on traveler's to or from the valley. Everything seemed to be at a state of piece and Lord Elrond couldn't be any happier.  
  
Peace and quiet where all that met the Elf's ears when he past by the library in the south wing, the library that acted at the school for the future lords of Imladris.  
  
'Odd.' Erestor thought. ' It's usually never quiet.'  
  
Usually Nárlhach, their teacher, would be screaming out orders, trying to keep Elladan awake, crumbling under Elrohir and his curiosity. There was only silence. Not the banging of erasers, the whining of Elflings, banging of rulers on the desk; just dead, eerie silence.  
  
His footfall's faltered and he turned around back to the library. He opened the door to find the room totally empty, and sparkling clean. Now this was a very odd thing indeed. Usually it would be a mess, covered in maps Elrohir wanted explained to him, or the work Elladan was trying to make up.  
  
A tap on the shoulder made Erestor turn around to see one of the maids, a grim look on her face.  
  
"Master Nárlhach wishes to see you. His is in your office chambers my lord. " She said with her musical voice, then bowed and turned down the hall.  
  
Erestor was now good and puzzled. Why was Nárlhach in his office chambers? True being advisor to Elrond, one of Erestor's jobs was to select a teacher for the twins. Teachers only entered his office after being hired because they-  
  
"Oh no!" Erestor said, and then rushed quickly through the maze of the halls to his office chambers.  
  
He stopped right outside his door, just before he turned the handle he heard the disapproving tongue click of the maid scrubbing the floor opposite his chambers.  
  
Erestor raised one dark elegant eyebrow as if to ask ' what?'  
  
"Your appearance." She mouthed. "You hair is tousled and you clothes need to be smoothed, to get rid of the look that you ran here as if Sauron where chasing you."  
  
Erestor smiled and nodded his thanks. Then he smoothed down his dark hair, making sure his braids where in place, and smoothed down his shirt. Putting his hands on his hips in mock annoyance he turned to the maid for an appraisal.  
  
She smiled, and then nodded her approval and Erestor turned the knob and walked into his chambers.  
  
In the chair in front of his desk he expected to see Nárlhach, but instead he saw a bald elf, with what seemed to be annoying red sting bites all over the back of his head. Only when he turned around in his chair did Erestor realize that it WAS Nárlhach.  
  
Nárlhach narrowed his grey eyes at the gaping Erestor. " I know my appearance may be shocking.but I do have something of importance to say."  
  
Erestor quickly stopped his gaping and assumed the composure require of an advisor to Elrond. "Is that so Master Nárlhach? Well then please stay and speak with me." But his eyes still stared at the baldness and bites that covered Nárlhach.  
  
"As you know I was the boy's teacher-"  
  
'WAS?!?' Erestor's eyes widened.  
  
"And as that I did some research on them. I knew the boy's would be a hand full and that they where famous for the pranks played on teachers IN the classroom. Yet I had never heard of any pranks being played outside the classroom."  
  
'Neither have I.' Erestor thought, feeling a knot in his stomach.  
  
"That is until today. It seems that Master's Elladan and Elrohir did not like the fact that they where punished for sleeping in class and being late to it. When I wolke up this morning I was covered in honey, and missing all of my hair. When I sat up, it seems that the boy's had tied a wasps nest on a string and hung it from the canopy of my bed. When my head came up it hit the nest, aggravating the wasps. I assume you can guess the rest from there."  
  
Erestor groaned and put his head in his hands. His heart at that moment going out to Nárlhach. But then he remembered something Nárlhach had said.  
  
"As you know I was the boy's teacher-"  
  
"Was their teacher?" Erestor said, both knowing and dreading the answer.  
  
"Yes. I have resigned. The papers are on you desk. As are the papers saying I am leaving Imladris for the time being. I need a holiday, a long one.. somewhere far, far away from those-those orcs who masquerade as the children of Elven nobility! I hear Lorien is nice this time of year."  
  
"Nárlhach wait maybe-"  
  
"No. Forgive me Lord Erestor but no. I have been humiliated for the final time. I gave it my all, I really did. Namarie hîr nin (Goodbye my lord). Please forward my apologies and good-bye to Lord Elrond. May the Valar help you all." He said and all but ran out of the room as quick as lightening, nearly tripping over the poor maid, still scrubbing floors. She looked at the fleeing teacher in confusion then at Erestor.  
  
"You may have the rest of the day off." Erestor told her rubbing his temples. She smiled, picked up her things, curtsied and ran off. Then Erestor re-entered his office slamming the door shut.  
  
"How am I going to tell this to Lord Elrond?" He thought as he opened a bottle of wine, a gift from Mirkwood. It was sent by the Lady of Mirkwood as an apology of her Husband, King Thranduil's cheep and stubborn behavior when it came to sending Elrond a birthday present. She had sent so much, and such good vintage, that Elrond happily passed out bottle to his advisor and members of the staff; laughing at the look Thranduil would have once he noticed his wine cellar a little empty.  
  
Pouring the wine into a silver goblet Erestor began to ponder the several way he was going to tell Elrond of the new development and that a new teacher was need.  
  
End of Chapter one  
  
Please review. This is my first time writing and LOTR fan fic, so my Elvish will get better I promise. 


	2. Chapter2: Enter Elrond, Erestor has a go...

How They Met  
  
Chapter 2: Enter Elrond, Erestor has a good idea,  
  
By the fourth glass of wine Erestor learned something. Drinking was not the answer. And contrary to what humans believed, it did not provide the question either. Nárlhach provided the question with his reassignment papers provided the question. He went over and over in is mind what he could do.  
  
'Get a teacher in secret.' He though then disposed of the idea. Lord Elrond visited the library on occasion and would be quite angry to learn if the teacher, some one who would help shape the lives of his two children and heirs, was a complete stranger.  
  
"He's in such a good mood. Which is rare since the Lady is in Lorien. I really don't want that ruined." Erestor said out loud, leaning back in his chair that had only two legs on the floor.  
  
"And just what would ruin my mood Erestor?" Came the clam voice of Elrond from the door.  
  
Erestor shocked shifted his weight and very quickly his chair (and he) fell over backwards, hitting one of his private bookcases. Sending several, rather thick novels, falling onto his head.  
  
Elrond quickly rushed over to Erestor. "Are you alright?"  
  
"F-Fine, hîr nin." Erestor said, getting up and placing the books back into the bookcase.  
  
The Lord of Imladris frowned. Usually Erestor was so clam, not easily was he shocked. Then Elrond smelled wine and KNEW something had to be wrong. Erestor never really drank during the day except a small glass at lunch. He'd have to be forced to drink anything when all were present in the Hall of Fire.  
  
"Erestor.. Something is wrong."  
  
"W-wrong." Erestor cleared his throat. "Nothing is wrong, hîr nin."  
  
Elrond's gazed seemed to say,' I don't believe you.'  
  
Erestor squirmed uncomfortably. "I promise you, hîr nin, I have everything under control."  
  
"Erestor." Elrond drawled out." You have just called me 'hîr nin' three times in a row. We are friends are we not?"  
  
"Yes we are, hîr nin." Erestor said then whined when Elrond narrowed his eyes at the elf's use of, hîr nin, again.  
  
"And usually do not use formalities when we address each other. Yet I have noticed, that when you have something to hide, or something is wrong, all you can seem to call me, my friend, is by my title. Now either you, Erestor, can tell me what is wrong or I shall have to ask my advisor, Lord Erestor, what is wrong. I know Erestor may not tell me what is wrong but I'm sure my advisor would." With that said Elrond crossed his arms, his rustling was the only sound as Erestor looked at the door, thinking of a quick escape.  
  
"It won't work, nin mellon." Elrond said, still waiting for Erestor to speak.  
  
Erestor sighed and pulled out the resignment papers from his desk." I believe this will tell you."  
  
Elrond took the papers and read them silently. His face becoming grim as he read the papers.  
  
"My sons no longer have a teacher then?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
He put the papers on the table and poured himself a small amount of wine." How long has this been?"  
  
"Since this morning."  
  
Elrond sighed and drank his wine. He twirled the glass stem of the cup between his fingertips while he thought. A caravan of Edain traders would be in Imladris in three months time for an annual trade fair they had with the elves. The Edain would bring various spices and plants from Gondor's south forests, and good horses and hay from Edoras. It not only was a good way to attain things that resided Edain kingdom, it made the Edain realize that Elves where not to be afraid of. It helped strength bonds between the races. The trade fair would be held for the first two weeks after the Edains arrived then, a grand celebration in the Hall of Fire for each night they where their.  
  
Many in Imladris looked forward to the trade fair, but after last year's fiasco with the Twins present Elrond wished to have them in school to keep them away from the trade fair as much as possible.  
  
"Well Erestor.my sons can not go without a teacher for very long."  
  
"I know but no one is Imladris will teach them. We had to import Nárlhach from Mirkwood remember. He though it would be nice to live among the Noldorian elves, his own Elvin kind, then with the Wood elves and look how that turned out. He's gone and fled to Lorien trying to escape the-" Erestor stopped before calling the names the other teacher had dubbed them.  
  
" Terrible two? Orcs in Elves clothing? Twin Saurons?" Elrond said with a laugh." I have heard them all Erestor. But we still have not solved our problem. Who will teach my sons until a new teacher can be found?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Elrond sighed and rubbed his temples. "I hate to do this nin mellon but you shall be their teacher." He said looking up at the elf.  
  
Erestor's mouth was wide open, no obscenities left his tongue, but Elrond could tell by the red face that Erestor was not pleased by this.  
  
"You shall be their temporary teacher." Elrond explained." Until another can be found."  
  
"It is too bad the Lady is not here. It would take all the charm of her AND her mother, Lady Galadriel to find some one willing to teach them."  
  
Elrond's eye brightened up. " Nin mellon I believe the Valar have blessed you with a good idea."  
  
"How so?"  
  
" Galadriel and Celeborn are the grandparents of my children are they not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
" Both very wise and know many very wise elves."  
  
"Yes. Elrond what are you getting at?"  
  
" Why not have Galadriel help you find a teacher for the boys? I will write her as soon as I've found my sons and had a talk with them."  
  
" Ah." Erestor said nodding. He knew that ' a talk with them' usually ended up in Elladan having his bow and arrows taken away and having Elrohir's maps taken away. Then sword-training privileges revoked from them both. "I understand."  
  
Elrond walked to the door, and then called out as he left. " You'd better start coming up with a lesson plan. Class will resume tomorrow morning on schedule."  
  
Erestor nodded then sat at his desk. With pen and parchment he began to think of just what he would teach the boys.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
^.^ Yay! I made this chapter slightly longer than that last one. Hope it pleases you. As I get more comfortable with writing this story for online use, the chapters will be come longer. I really feel sorry for Erestor. Poor dear. I know I don't have Glorfindel yet but please be patient he will be coming. But if any of you can help me I can't remember did Glorfindel serve with Gil-Galad? Would Elrond know him from that, because for the life of me I cannot remember.  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Ananya- Thank you so much for reviewing. You are my first review. I will take that into consideration about the personalities. I live in a neighborhood full of thirteen-year-old boys, at times they are sweet, and at times I just wanna hit them up side the head. I am going to base the Twins a little bit on them. I just wonder what I'm going to do with Glorfindel.  
  
Glorfindel: *glares at me* If you make them shave me I swear I'll do worse to you than I did to the Balrog.  
  
*Gulp* Yes sir.  
  
*That's all the Reviews for now. Namarie! * 


	3. Chapter Three: Enter the Twins, Twins pr...

How They Met  
  
Chapter 3: Twins, breakfast, Twins prepare for class, 'Dear Galadriel', Imladris express.  
  
AN: YAY! I got reviews! I really didn't think I'd get any. Wow. Thank you all who have reviewed.  
  
It was a peaceful first of spring day in Imladris, great weather for playing outside. Elladan sighed and leaned on the window ceil. Grounded. Ada had found out about their prank the other day and they had spent the entire evening after dinner until bedtime getting 'a talk' from him and their punishment  
  
Not only was he grounded ground to his room, his brother's room, and their sitting room. All three places not very interesting when he thought of playing in the gardens or archery practice. But the only places they could be in besides their rooms for a while where the dinning hall, and the library.  
  
' Still would rather be outside.' He thought.  
  
Yes He, Elladan, an elf would was going to be come the greatest warrior in all of Imladris (His dream) was grounded. Oh the cruelty of it all.  
  
'And none of it would have happened had Erestor said anything. Why couldn't he ever keep his mouth shut?'  
  
Letting out another big sigh Elladan rested his head on the ceil. "Stupid Erestor." He mumbled, the sound muffled by the ceil, which made it sound like," Mufid Esfor."  
  
"Oh quit your whining." Elrohir said whapping his twin upside the head with a pillow. "It's all YOUR fault!"  
  
"No it's not!" Elladan said, taking the pillow from his brother and smacking him with it. "I wasn't the one who thought of and ridged up the wasps."  
  
"Oh yea! Well I wasn't the one who shaved him bald. For Valarsake whoever heard of a bald elf?"  
  
"Nárlhach, nin gwanunig (My twin)." Elladan said with a smile. Elrohir just rolled his eyes and whacked his twin once more with the pillow. Elladan growled and picked up the nearest two pillows ready to beat his twin's head in when a knock came at the door. Both boys paused in mid-air and the door opened. In came the one of the kitchen staff, Mîrelena.  
  
"Masters! Breakfast is ready." Mîrelena smiled at both boys, laughing at the odd position they where both in. Elladan had two pillows in his hands, and Elrohir's head was smooshed between them. She laughed at Elrohir and walked out of the room.  
  
"Coming." Both yelled back at the same time  
  
Elrohir blushed, and then shoved Elladan to the floor. He looked in the mirror, checking his hair. Something both he and Elladan had been doing a lot lately.  
  
Elladan frowned in thought as he brushed his hair back into a braid, in his own mirror. ' Elrohir seems to check his hair a lot when ever he's going to the kitchen.....and when's he's around Mîrelena.'  
  
He was pulled out of his thought as another pillow contacted with the back of his head. He turned to face his fuming twin. Elladan quickly picked up a pillow for his own defense he swung it back and forth.  
  
"If you ever- she saw- I must look like a- ugh!" Elrohir threw his arms up in aspiration and left the room.  
  
Elladan shrugged, dropped the pillow and headed towards the dinning hall.  
"Good morning Ada." Both boys said as their father entered the dinning hall. Elrond eyed them warily.  
  
Each twin wore matching tunics, with crème sleeves and khaki colored leggings. Their hair put in a half braid, the top of it being braided and the bottom half of their long black hair reaching the middle of their backs. They even wore their silver bands across their foreheads (like the thing Elrond had in the movie but silver. Can't think of a manly word for tiara).  
  
Elrond knew what game they where playing. ' Be extra nice and sweet then maybe Ada will reconsider our punishment.' One of their usual games to get themselves out of trouble.  
  
Elrond smiled as he sat down." Good morning nin ions." But he thought merrily as he took a bite of toast. 'You two will not get off that easily.'  
  
"So what will you be doing today Ada?" Elrohir asked, passing some orange juice to Erestor.  
  
"I will be working on the usual. Documents, new laws, meeting with travelers to the valley- what I normally do everyday."  
  
Erestor spoke up." Do not forget hîr nin, the Edain representative for the trade fair will be here at the end of the week to set up plans for the when the Edain come in summer."  
  
"Thank you Erestor." Then Elrond turned his eyes to his sons. Elladan quickly eating all his food but Elrohir.Elrohir seemed to be staring at something. Following his sons gazed he found it rested on Mîrelena.  
  
'Ah.' Elrond thought with a chuckled. ' Seems like Elrohir and I need to have a talk.or maybe I can make his new teacher,' his eyes fell on Erestor with mischievous glint.  
  
Erestor looked at Elrond, he didn't like the look he was receiving. He just raised an eyebrow in confusion and sipped his juice.  
  
"Another thing my sons." Elrond said pulling Elrohir out of his daze. "You will be having class today."  
  
"You got a new teacher-" Elladan said in shock.  
  
"-So soon!!?" Elrohir finished, just as shocked.  
  
Elrond nodded to them both." Yes." Then he had a somewhat evil smile and glanced at Erestor." Erestor will be your teacher until a new one is found."  
  
"You are too kind hîr nin." Erestor muttered agitatedly under his breath.  
  
He looked up and was met by two pairs of grey eyes, force across the table. He smiled weakly at them and they just looked at one another. They stared at each other for a brief moment, nodded, and looked back at Erestor; their expressions blank.  
  
'Their more like their father then they think.' Erestor thought buttering his toast. ' I'm a doomed elf.' But to them he said." Class start in one hour."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Finished?" Elladan asked as he paced the length of the library.  
  
"Yes." Elrohir responded getting up from the chair." All my stuff's in place. How about yours?"  
  
"Everything's all set." Elladan smiled.  
  
"You know."Elrohir said looking honesty ashamed of what was to come." We really shouldn't be doing this to Erestor."  
  
" We have to El." Elladan replied. " Erestor may be our father's, and our, friend but do we really want him as a teacher? He's so strict about rules and stuff."  
"No. I really don't want him as a teacher."  
  
"Well then the faster we get rid of him the faster he'll have to find a new one." Elladan smiled at his logic.  
  
" I still don't know."  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be all right. We make Erestor no longer want to be our teacher, and we get a new one."  
  
"But when we get a new one what do we do if they're like Nárlhach?"  
  
"We get rid of that one and get a new one."  
  
"And just when, nin gwanunig, will we know we have the right teacher?"  
  
Elladan paused, then spoke." One who won't treat us like baby Elflings. We're teenagers like Naneth (mother) said. One who will like not only maps like you, but archery like me, and swords like both of us. Its too bad Ada can't teach us."  
  
"Well Ada is very busy." Elrohir decided to change the subject." So do you know when Naneth will be home with Arwen?"  
  
" I think in a month or two after she's had a good long visit with Grandmother and Grandfather. I think we should get out of her, it would look a little suspicious if Erestor found us in here before him." Both twins gathered together their things and left the library heading back to their chambers undetected.  
  
Elrond sat at his desk, all the preparations for the Edain representative where in place, and he finally had a moment to himself. Pulling out his pen and parchment Elrond began to write.  
  
'Dear Lady Galadriel,'  
  
' Mother -in-law I write not only ask how my beautiful wife and child are but to employ you help. Your grandsons have done it again. They chased of Nárlhach, your boarder guards might be seeing him around Lorien some time next week. Now I am in a great bind. I have placed my advisor Erestor as their teach for the few hours they have school, but I fear he will not survive the first day. Erestor says it is impossible to find a new teacher in Imladris. I humbly seek your council; any helpful suggestions or help that you could send would be most appreciated.'  
  
He dipped his pen back into the ink.  
  
' Both the boys and I look forward to joining you, my wife and child in Lorien for the winter festival. Tell my love I say hi and tell Arwen I can't wait to see all her drawings when she returns.'  
  
Namarie, Elrond.'  
  
With that he had the letter sent to the House messenger, to be sent out with the rest of the mail to Lorien at the end of the week, three days.  
  
Dinner was mostly quiet. Elrond kept noticing the glares Erestor was giving the twins, and became curious of how the first day of teaching went.  
  
"So Erestor.I take it that the class was eventful."  
  
Erestor then turned his glare on Elrond." Just how long is it till the Lady Galadriel will receive your letter?"  
  
"It is going out with the rest of the mail, in three days-"  
  
"Does the House messenger have it?"  
  
"Correct I-"  
  
"Mîrelena!"  
  
"Yes hîr nin?" The she-elf asked as she ran out of the kitchens.  
  
"Take a message to the House messenger. He is to take the letter given to him by Lord Elrond for the Lady Galadriel and he is to have it sent out tonight."  
  
"I will tell him now hîr nin." And she ran out of the room in the direction of the mail house.  
  
"And just what was that about nin mellon?" Elrond asked, surprised by the elf's grouchy behavior.  
  
" Ask your sons how class went. I think now I understand what Nárlhach meant by ' I've been humiliated for the final time.'"  
  
Elrond's eyes widened. "Nin ions what did you do?"  
  
"Not much."Elladan began.  
  
"It was only a chair full of tacks, pointy side up." Elrohir said, nervously fidgeting with his napkin.  
  
Elrond then looked at Erestor, understanding why the elf was upset. Then he noticed a white piece of fluff in his black hair. Also that the hair was slightly damp. "Erestor there's something in your hair."  
  
Erestor pulled it out and glared at the piece of fluff in his palm, then looked up at the twins. "Oh..and ...um there was the bucket of feathers, mud, cold water that got dumped on him when he opened the window." Elrohir said, eye pleading with Erestor for forgiveness.  
  
Elrond moaned and put one hand over his eyes, rubbing his temples; trying in vain to fight off the oncoming headache.  
  
Erestor sighed and handed a piece of his roll to Elrohir, and unspoken sign of forgiveness. Elrond gave a small smile at that, no matter how mad Erestor got he would forgive the twins eventually.  
  
"This teaching arrangement will not work hîr nin. I can't get them to behave long enough to be taught."  
  
"I know. I know." Then he looked at his sons. They looked like foxes caught in the hen house. " You do realize we're going to have to have 'a talk' again don't you boys?"  
  
Both gulped and nodded.  
  
Mîrelena then came out of the kitchens carrying plates, each with a slice of chocolate cake on it. " I spoke with him hîr nin. He said it would be no trouble." She said about to place a plate of cake in front of Elrohir.  
  
"Mîrelena. I'm afraid my sons are being punished. There will be no desert for them."  
  
She nodded and only gave cake to Erestor and Elrond.  
  
Elladan wanted to cry,' NO CAKE!?! That's cruel and unusual punishment.'  
  
Elrohir on the other hand wanted to crawl into a little ball and die of embarrassment. Not only did he not get any cake, he was going to get 'a talk' AGAIN, and now Mîrelena knew that he'd gotten in trouble. ' Elladan is going to pay for this.' He thought.  
  
End of Chapter3  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Erin Finnlaith- Thank you Erin for answering my question. That will help me out A LOT in the next couple chapters. Glorfindel's coming soon. I just love Elladan and Elrohir, finally glad to find another fan of the twins.  
  
Reginabean- I hope you computer, or FFNet, or whatever it is stops acting up. Thank you for reviewing. Chapter three is up now and more is too come. ^.^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Twin Confessions

How They Met  
  
Chapter Four: Twin confessions: Why we did the pranks.  
Elrohir sat in his chair, Erestor wasn't their 'official' or temporary teacher any more but he did provide a list of books that both he and Elladan where required to read by him and his Ada during what where school hours.  
  
"I really do not enjoy this..." Elrohir heard his twin mutter as he skimmed the pages of a history book. It told of the fall of Gondolin.  
  
Elladan continued to complain. "This is completely pointless why do I need to know about a city that fell a very long time ago. I bet there aren't even any survivors."  
  
Of course by now Elrohir had perfected the skill of completely tuning his twin out. Apparently Elladan had been had been complaining for quiet a while, because he turned to his twin and said. "Do you understand my point?"  
  
Elrohir took the universal approach and didn't say a word; he just started blankly at his twin.  
  
Elladan frowned. "Weren't you paying attention to me?"  
  
"Not really." Elrohir said and went back to his book.  
  
Elladan glared at him." What is the matter with you lately nin gwanunig? You always seem to let your mind drift off into space and it's even worse when Mîrelena is around."  
  
"No its not!" Elrohir shouted and stood up. "And don't talk bad about her!"  
  
It took a minute for Elladan to realize that his twin was very angry. "Why are you so mad?"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Oh shut up! At least I don't whine about everything!"  
  
"Well at least I wasn't the one who let Nárlhach, or Seregmin, hit me for no good reason! I would have fought back or told Ada instead of being a coward! "Elladan shouted then regretted it when he saw his twins face go pale white.  
  
"You had no right to bring that up." Elrohir said quietly.  
  
"Yes I do. We could have told Ada but no you didn't want that. So we drove both of them off. Seregmin, then we got Helegcîl, but he got married. I believe that was the only teacher we ever had who coordinated the pranks with us because he didn't want to be our teacher any more. Then we got Nárlhach, who was nice around Ada and Erestor but used to hit you in class with the yard stick just for asking questions. And for the life of me nin gwanunig I can't understand why you don't want Ada to know."  
  
"Because it is embarrassing.."Elorhir said. It was a long moment of silence before he spoke again. "I'm glad we did that stuff to Erestor. I like him better as a friend; I wouldn't want him to turn into a Nárlhach."  
  
"I know. Nárlhach told Erestor the reason we pulled that prank was because where late to class and sleeping in it."  
  
"Well that's a life if I ever heard one..there was no WE.."Then with a smirk Elrohir said." It's only you that sleeps in class."  
  
"And I have a good reason. Training to be a great warrior requires a lot of energy. You know that Grandmother will be helping them pick out the new teacher. I wonder who she'll pick."  
  
"Any one would be better than Nárlhach. But I'm afraid that he's tainted the position of teacher in this house forever."  
  
"Whoever Grandmother picks...we shall have to trust her judgment until he does something."  
  
"Keep close surveillance." Elrohir agreed.  
  
End of Chapter Four  
  
*Not a very good chapter I know but it's to explain the twins a little more and their dislike for teachers. Next chapter: *drum roll* GLORFINDEL arrives in Imladris, with Galadriel's consent.*  
Dragon- Thank you for the information. Later on you will see that Elrohir and Elladan have a very good reason for acting the way they do towards teachers. Sort of like with people one or two bad people can jade a person, or taint that person's position. I'm trying hard to give the twins a mix of elvish thinking, and just how a teenager would think. Thanks for pointing out those misspells. Now I have shall have to admit that my computer spell check was right on that.  
  
Computer: *in robot voice* I told you so. 


	5. Chapter5: Imladris's New Arrival

How They Met  
  
AN: To all who have waited for Glorfindel this chapter's for you. He finally arrives! And boy did it take him long enough.  
  
Glorfindel: "Don't blame my late arrival on me! I'm not the one writing this.. what did you call it? Fan-Fic?"  
  
AN: All of the information on Glorfindel's background with Elrond I'm basing on the little information I've found in the books and from other people. If I am mistaken in this please remember that this is an AU.  
  
Elladan: *rolls eyes *Like that's a good excuse.  
  
Chapter 5: Imladris's New Arrival.  
  
All was clam in the valley. The Last Homely House was a beautiful sight to the travel weary Lorien escorts. It had been a long trip to Imladris; they left about spring and it almost the beginning of summer. The travelers had faced no problems with orcs once they where a week away from Imladris. To them it seemed the orcs had enough sense to say away from Elrond and his city.  
  
" We should be in the city in an hour." Said one of the escorts. "This should be a interesting meeting."  
  
"I know." Replied another." I do feel a great swell of piety for him, going to become the twins teacher and a new advisor to Elrond."  
  
"I wonder how Elrond will react to the fact that Galadriel not only found him a teacher but an advisor."  
  
"Elrond will say nothing. Why the Half-elven may even give him a medal of honor if he can survive one week with the Terrible Two."  
  
" I wonder how he would look bald?"  
  
" Or covered in bites?"  
  
Both escorts laughed." Or missing his eyebrows!"  
  
" Gentlemen." came another musical elven voice. " I do not believe it is kind to speak badly of the children when you have not met them. And as for how things will go with Lord Elrond. we shall just have to wait and see."  
  
Both escorts nodded." You are right Lord Glorfindel."  
  
The blonde elf patted Afsolth on the head. "Tonight rochmellon you will rest in a nice stable, with good hay and cold water."  
  
The white horse neighed and seemed to perk up a great deal.  
  
As the city got closer and closer Glorfindel began to wonder himself just how the meetings where going to go.  
  
He'd been able to meet Nárlhach for a short time before leaving Lorien. Glorfindel had naturally inquired about the twins, all answers he received suggested that they didn't treat Nárlhach very well. But there was something about the former teacher that didn't seem right, and it bothered Glorfindel. Still he decided that he would make no decision about the twin's behavior until he met them.  
  
He had also talked to Lady Celebrian, Lord Elrond's wife. She explained to him, very happily, that both boys enjoyed swords. She also explained that they really weren't the demons everyone made them out to be. The Lady's words and the words of Galadriel are what persuaded him to accept the position.  
  
He didn't want to admit it but he was unsure as to how he could conduct a class with the boys. He wasn't even sure he'd be a good teacher, and the fact that he had this entire journey to worry over things was not helping his confidence. Glorfindel then took a deep breath and sighed. ' I didn't even worry this much when I fought the Balrog.'  
  
" Hîr nin?" asked the escort, snapping Glorfindel out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes Dúmenel?" He asked looking at the silver haired elf.  
  
"The river. You where so lost in thought I believe it would be good to stop you before you crossed the river. Nimorn has rode ahead to inform them that we are here."  
  
"Then why must we wait here on the other side of the river? It is shallow enough to cross."  
  
Dúmenel smiled and looked down from his horse at the river. " That it is. But Elrond's magic can make the waters rise, flooding it. It's a way to keep things out of Imladris that should not be in it."  
  
"We are guests. We pose no threat to Imladris."  
  
"They may not expect us to have arrived so soon. The Lady Celebrian said it would be best that we inform them of our arrival to prevent being swept away by a flooding river. Don't you think that is wise, Hîr nin?"  
  
Glorfindel nodded and waited for Nimorn to return. Nimorn rode quickly into Imladris, stopping after he entered the gates. Speaking to a guard he was taken directly to Erestor.  
  
"Hîr nin." Nimorn bowed.  
  
Erestor smiled and bowed. "Welcome to Imladris. I am Erestor advisor to Lord Elrond." Then he noticed that no one was with Nimorn.  
  
"Where is your company?"  
  
"Waiting."  
  
"Waiting? Whatever for?"  
  
"Permission to cross the river into Imladris."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So the river doesn't flood and sweep us away. The Lady Celebrian said we would be if no one announced our arrival."  
  
Erestor sighed and shook his head.' Now I know where the Twins get it.' But to a confused Nimorn he said. "That is true Lord Elrond can flood the river, to keep orcs and other such creatures out of Imladris. But when elves cross over it we never flood it. How else did you think you where able to cross it?"  
  
Nimorn turned red and looked at the ground, embarrassed. "I was just doing what the Lady told me."  
  
"I know. " Erestor said and slapped the elf on the back in a friendly manner. "But sometimes the Lady Celebrian likes to play her own little jokes and pranks. She may be an elf, and elven nobility, but every once in a while a person needs to have a little fun and a laugh. I'm afraid that this particular prank might be a favorite of hers."  
  
Nimorn smiled then laughed. "Well doesn't bother me any. Thought I think it gives the new teacher more time to think over how he will meet his students. He doesn't show it but I think he's nervous about meeting them."  
  
"Well go ride and get him." Erestor laughed. "We can't have him running off before he's even started a class."  
  
Nimorn nodded and ran back out to his horse.  
Nimorn had returned and told them the Lady's joke. Glorfindel had found it amusing, Dúmenel had not. But once he entered the city his anger was forgotten.  
  
Glorfindel looked around Imladris as they rode in. ' Indeed this place is welcoming.' He thought as he rode Aslfoth into the stables, to be tended to by a stable hand. ' It seems Elrond, with what was left of the Noldorian elves had done quiet well for themselves.'  
  
"Hîr nin, Lords Elrond and Erestor are waiting for you in the library. I am " Said a dark haired servant girl. Glorfindel noticed that she was staring at him, and she curtsied. With a polite smile Glorfindel smiled and bowed. Both Dúmenel and Nimorn laughed when the young she-elf blushed a lovely pink.  
  
Glorfindel still smiled at the girl but thought,' Dear child I am way to old for you' and glared at Dúmenel and Nimorn. Both walking behind him and the young she-elf muttering quietly things such as," Glorfindel breaker of hearts. Luckiest Elf in all of Imladris.'  
  
Glorfindel made a mental note for his next letter to Lady Galadriel. It was say something along the lines of the immaturity of Lorien elves.  
  
" My name is Mîrelena. I work mostly in the kitchen but also take over the shifts of others if they are not present."  
  
"Mae Govenn Mîrelena." All three elves said together.  
  
She looked at them as she led them down the halls to the library. Glorfindel half paid attention to the conversation and was uncomfortable at the way Mîrelena would look at him and blush.  
  
"So I hear one of you is to be the new teacher of the Twin Masters."  
  
"That would be Goldilocks-err I mean Lord Glorfindel." Nimorn correct once he was on the receiving end of an evil look from the blonde elf. Yes it was going to be a LONG letter to Galadriel.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
I'm prolonging him being introduced to the twins. I haven't really decided what will happen. Or what Elrond's going to do once he sees Glorfindel. But at least Glorfindel has finally showed up! * hears the halleluiah music and the cheers of fan girls. * Poor Elrohir though.looks like he's got some competition when it comes to Mîrelena.  
  
Thank to all who reviewed. 


	6. Author's note

Author's Note  
  
This is in response to something Dragon-of-the-North said. "Did you get the name Goldilocks from Tree Hugger's Bells of Silver?"  
  
No I didn't. I love that story *and really wish it would be updated soon* but I didn't take Goldilocks from it. The insult came from a telephone conversation with a friend of mine. She can be very sarcastic and cruel. I get a lot of ideas for insults and pranks from her. She knows nothing of LORT or elves for that matter. She came up with two names to use," Dumb Blonde" (I feared people would kill me for this one) and "Goldilocks." I decided to use Goldilocks because I really didn't want to be attacked by ten thousand Glorfindel loving fans because let's face it people He's NOT a dumb blonde.  
  
I'm sorry if using that offends Tree Hugger in any way. I just wanted to explain how that "Goldilocks" thing came about. Really sorry if it offenses some one. If it does e-mail me and I'll change it to another thing, but I won't change it to dumb blonde. 


	7. Chapter6: First Impressions

How They Met  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter one  
  
AN: Yes people his wonderful Blondness showed up in the last chapter. I sure hope he's as brave as all the texts say he is. For now he will undertake a mission so dangerous most run away screaming at the prospect. He will met the twins.  
  
Elrohir: It's not that big a deal.  
  
Elladan: Yea we promise not to kill him, but other than that we promise nothing.  
  
Erestor: Glorfindel you better get that in writing.  
  
Glorfindel: Erestor what do you mean by that? What is she going to make them do?!  
  
Remember all Glorfindel stuff (history with Elrond and things) I'm basing on what I've read in the books and other sources. Boy is he a hard elf to find information on.  
  
Chapter 6: At Last We Meet! First Impressions.  
  
Finally they had made it to the library. Glorfindel wanted to run in and slam the doors shut to escape the stares, and flirtatious behavior of Mîrelena, but of coarse the curtsey and manors of an Elf lord would not permit this. So he way calmly thanked her for leading him and his companions to the library. This mere slip of a girl was making him very uncomfortable; her interest in him was not right. Glorfindel only hoped that she would find a nice elven lad and go after him.  
  
Glorfindel almost wanted to dance when he heard the voice of Elrond tell the she-elf that her assistance was appreciated and that she was dismissed. Mîrelena gave Glorfindel one last look, smiling at him then left the room blushing.  
  
"I am sorry about that. Mîrelena is at that age where she finds older male elves attractive. I am glad my daughter will not go through this for many, many, many years." Elrond smiled to Glorfindel. 'He is familiar.' Elrond thought. Motioning to a chair in front of his desk. "Please be seated."  
  
Glorfindel did as he was told. Then he noticed that a few maids had popped their heads in front of the window. Once they realized he was looking at them, they giggled and quickly ran away from the window.  
  
Elrond just smiled and shook his head. He was highly amused at the uncomfortable blonde elf on the other side of his desk. "Seeing as how you are currently the only one in Imladris with Blonde hair you shall have to get used to getting some attention from the fairer sex."  
  
Glorfindel nodded, a little agitated that Elrond found this so amusing.  
  
"So you are to be the twins new teacher?"  
  
"Yes Lord Elrond."  
  
Elrond then moved his gaze to Dúmenel and Nimorn. "And you are the escorts?"  
  
"Correct, Hîr nin." Then both escorts gave a bow. Glorfindel looked at them in disbelief. 'What happened to my two immature escorts?' then he glared at them. ' Of course now they act as they should.'  
  
"What is your name?" The question directed to Glorfindel.  
  
His blue eyes moved to Elrond." My name is Glorfindel."  
  
And there it was again. That nagging feeling in the back of Elrond's mind, suggesting that he knew this elf from somewhere.  
  
"Do you hail from Lorien?"  
  
"I have currently be living in Lorien but it is not where I am from."  
  
"Then where are you from?"  
  
"Gondolin."  
  
Elrond's eye widened." That is impossible."  
  
Both Dúmenel and Nimorn tried in vain to hold back their laughter at the look on Elrond's face." It is not a lie, nor is it impossible hîr nin." Nimorn said with a smile. Dúmenel smiled too. "You bid the Lady's help and she sent you the best she knew. And the best hails from the long ago city of Gondolin."  
  
Glorfindel just calmly stared at Elrond, who looked a little in shock. This shock didn't last long though.  
  
' After all.' Elrond thought.' She is the Lady of the Wood. She posses a ring of power like me. She has the bloody mirror. Who's to say she couldn't have found a survivor of Gondolin.'  
  
"Very well. " Then Imladris's lord stood up and put his hand to his heart. "Well come to Imladris Glorfindel of Gondolin. "  
  
Glorfindel smiled and returned the greeting; it had been a long time since some one had called him that.  
  
"Now tonight there will be a feast then music in the hall of fire. You three are guests to my city and are expected to attend."  
  
"May I met the my students?"  
  
Elrond nodded." I don't think that would be a problem. I have gone soft on their punishment today and they are running around in my wife's garden. Erestor will take you to them. It was good to meet you."  
  
"And you as well Lord Elrond." Glorfindel bowed and followed Erestor out of the room.  
  
'Where have I seen him before?' Elrond thought over and over.  
"Oh come on just give it a try!" Elladan said placing the bow and arrow in his twin's hand.  
  
Elrohir frowned." You know I am a klutz with bows and arrows. I prefer swords."  
  
"That's just because you've never really tried." Elladan replied, then got a evil smirk." I bet you that Mîrelena fancy's archers rather and swordsmen." He laid the bait and waited.  
  
A minute later Elrohir was notching his arrow and getting ready to fire.  
  
" This garden is lovely." Glorfindel said, looking at all the plants as he and Erestor walked down the paths looking for the Twins.  
  
"Yes the Lady Celebrian picked out the majority of the flowers planted."  
  
"So if I may ask how will I know if I've found the twins? I've only been here maybe a hour at most."  
  
"Just look for miniature versions of Elrond." Erestor laughed, and continued to walk down the path.  
  
Glorfindel would have kept walking too, but just behind on of the willow trees he heard some noise.  
  
"No, no you're not pulling it tight enough try again!"  
  
Peeking his head around the oak tree he noticed two Elven boys. Two twin elven boys. One held a bow and arrow and the other seem to be berating him about it.  
  
"You're not holding it right!"  
  
" Stop telling me what to do! I have been to archery before." The one boy yelled to the other, as he turned to face the other boy, his finger slipped. The arrow released and firmly imbedded itself in the tree, very close to Glorfindel's head.  
  
Stunned he backed up, his feet rustling the leaves of a plant, drawing the attention of the two boys.  
  
"Who are you?" The bowless one asked.  
  
"What are you doing in these gardens?" Asked the one with the bow. " These garden's belong to Lord Elrond and his family."  
  
Before Glorfindel could answer Erestor came back. "Why did you stop? I got half way to the end of the path and noticed that-" Then he saw the Twins, armed. He noticed the arrow imbedded in the wood. ' I do not want to know. I do not want to know.' He repeated over and over in his mind.  
  
" Masters Elrohir and Elladan this is your new teacher. Lord Glorfindel."  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Odd way to meet a teacher isn't it?  
  
Response to reviews  
  
Lomelinde- yes it's true he is a breaker of hearts!  
  
Reginabean- Yes I know I'm evil. But at least now he's met the twins.  
  
Tara- Will the Mirelena thing cause trouble between Elrohir and Glorfindel? Hmm only time will tell. 


	8. Apology to Dragon of the North

This is another author's note  
  
This is my appology to Dragon of the North. No offense was taken, I was just having on hell of a day. My school's doing standardized testing, it's being a nightmare, I haven't been feeling well and I have problems at home. I just kinda blew up over something that I shouldn't have. gives Dragon of the North any Elven Lord of her choice as an apology.  
  
Again I am really sorry. Please forgive me. 


	9. Chapter7: Proper Introductions and Lunch...

How They Meet  
  
AN: Sorry if my updating has been going slow. I've been having FCAT and will soon have to start preparing for the VICA state competition. I will do my best to write and update as much as possible.  
  
Elrond: She's just being lazy.  
  
Author: Fine you wanna go to Tampa Florida and participate in the Prepared Speech competition in front of a bunch of strangers?  
  
Elrond: No Thank you. I have heard that your ' Florida' has more mosquitoes then the Midgewater Marshes  
  
Author: Then can it Star-Dome.  
  
Chapter 7: Proper Introductions, Lunch Time.  
Elladan and Elrohir stared at up the blonde elf lord, jaw hanging open in shock. A look half of surprise and dread from the boys made Erestor wonder what was wrong.  
  
'Grandmother found one so soon?' The thought ran through both of the boy's heads.  
  
"Boys? Have we forgot our manners?" Erestor asked the two gaping elves.  
  
Elrohir placed his hand to his heart. "Mae Govenn hîr Glorfindel. Welcome to Imladris."  
  
After Elrohir elbowed him, Elladan followed suit and welcomed Glorfindel.  
  
Glorfindel smiled and returned both boys' greetings. Then a rather uncomfortable silence fell.  
  
The twins stared at him as if to size him up. He looked like he could be nobility, both noted, but he also had the air of a warrior.  
  
"So." Erestor said, having enough of the stretching silence. " Did you know both boys enjoy swords?"  
  
"I did."  
  
Elladan stared at him, one eyebrow raised. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Your Naneth told me."  
  
"So Naneth has met you then."  
  
"Yes."  
  
'Oh no.' Erestor thought,' Interrogation time.'  
  
Glorfindel had only been in Imladris for an hour, and not ready for an interrogation from the twins. Looking for a way to save him Erestor said." Why don't we go in for some lunch?"  
  
That seemed to be good for everyone and they headed into the house. Erestor just sighed hoping that they could get through lunch just fine.  
  
"Will Ada be joining us?" Elrohir asked as he took his seat next to Elladan.  
  
"No he will not. He's going over with the servants the final preparations. The Edain will be here at the end of the week, and the trade fair will start next week." Erestor said sitting down on the opposite side of the table.  
  
Glorfindel just stood unsure of where to sit until Erestor ushered to the seat beside him.  
  
"Shouldn't you be helping Lord Elrond with that?" Glorfindel asked as he took his seat.  
  
"Lord Elrond wanted me to come and supervise the meeting between you and the young masters."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." Piped up Elladan as he played with his napkin, waiting for lunch. "Ada is worried we'll scare you off-"  
  
"Or Shave you bald." Said Elrohir, eyes fixed intently on the doors from the kitchen.  
  
"Or have a wasps nest hit you in the head."  
  
"There's also the fear that we'll tar and feather you."  
  
"Or have all your clothing burned. Or dyed pink."  
  
" Give you enough Vandal root to make you pass out, then tie you to a horse, and send it running off into the wild."  
  
"Or-" Elladan started but Erestor decided that was enough.  
  
"Boys! Perhaps we should not speak of those things."  
  
Glorfindel just sat there trying to hold back his laughter. Some of those pranks sounded like the boys put a lot of work into them. He thought back to when he met Nárlhach. ' A bald elf.I've seen everything.'  
  
The kitchen doors swung open and Glorfindel saw Elrohir sit up straight, his eyes fixed on something. Turning his head to the left to see Glorfindel's eye widened in dismay.  
  
" Good afternoon hîrs nin." Mîrelena said carrying out a huge tray, which held everyone's lunch.  
  
Glorfindel looked straight ahead to avoid eye contact to what he, at that moment dubbed.' A hormonally insane she-elf.' Then he noticed Elrohir's eyes still following Mîrelena in a somewhat dream like state, but the boy's happy appearance changed very quickly.  
  
Glorfindel turned to find Mîrelena placing his tray in front of him; she was openly staring at him, her cheeks pink, a smile across her face.  
  
Looking back at Elrohir Glorfindel noticed that the boy looked a mix between hurt and cross.  
  
"Mîrelena that will be all." Erestor said dismissing the girl, un-aware of the looks she gave Glorfindel as she left. " Elrohir? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." Elrohir said, taking a bite of his meal." Everything's fine." His voice sounded so nice and innocent but his eyes to Glorfindel that the boy was not pleased.  
  
' This is not good. First I have some silly she-elf stalking me and now I have one of my students looking like he's plotting my death. I'd say first impressions have gone over well.' Glorfindel thought dry and began to eat his meal.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
An: Ah.what to do next... I need to get my muse to like me again. I made him mad the other day and now inspirations are hard to come by. I have had some suggestions from friends that Glorfindel should pull a prank on the twins in later chapters, or that they should pull one on him in the Hall of Fire. Ah what to do, what to do....  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Reviews are nice and mean a lot to me. A major confidence booster for a person who had very little confidence. 


	10. Chapter 8: Elves Sing, Celebrate Good Ti...

How They Met  
  
AN: Prolong torment to Glorfindel? No prolonged torment to Glorfindel? Ah, decisions, decisions. Well it's feast time. Hope he can survive.  
  
Chapter 8: Elves sing "Celebrate Good Times, Come On!"  
  
After lunch Glorfindel had been shown to his chambers. Erestor informed him that class would start next week. He had been told he had the rest of the afternoon until the feast to do what he wanted, So Glorfindel unpacked.  
  
While he unpacked the events from lunch played over in his mind. Elladan questioned him on everything under the sun, and Elrohir just glared at him. Erestor was either completely oblivious to the glaring or the elf was just trying to pretend it wasn't happening. After meeting with them though Glorfindel came to some conclusions about them.  
  
One, that both boys were very clever. Two, that they where very well behaved. Three that they liked to ask questions. And four that they weren't the demons everyone made them out to be. They seemed like normal children. They appeared happy, they very much enjoyed their desert, and Elrohir seems to be displaying affections for girls, while Elladan.. Swords seem to take precedence over she-elfs at the moment. Glorfindel smiled though, 'That will change in a year or so.'  
  
While unpacking Glorfindel began to wonder just what kind of lesson plan he would prepare for the boys. He would have to teach the basics, History, Literature, Science, the basic healing arts for survival in the wild. But what else?  
  
A knock on the door got his attention. Placing his things down on the bed he went to answer the door. Opening it he found a she-elf with long black hair, what seemed to be a common trait in the elves of the area. Her head stopped just a little under his chin, her eyes green and in her arms freshly pressed robes.  
  
" Maeraduial hir nin." She said handing him the robes. " My name is Taraqwen, once you are dressed hir nin please ring the bell by the door," She indicated the silver rope," Lord Elrond said I am to show you the way to the Hall of Fire. And I am to show you the best way to avoid a certain young she-elf."  
  
Glorfindel smiled." Thank you."  
  
" It is no problem hir nin." With that Taraqwen bowed and left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Glorfindel stared at his robes. They where in the fashion of Imladris with it's blues, golds and whites. And he noticed that placed beside his door was a new pair of polished black boots.  
  
Deciding that is would look bad to be late, Glorfindel dressed quickly.  
Elladan eyed his twin, as he handed him the vial. "Elrohir.. normally it would be you talking me out of play some mean spirited prank but now.I'm going to be the voice of reason. Please don't do this.. Glorfindel is nice, I think he'll be a good teacher."  
  
Elrohir didn't pay any attention as he carefully sprinkled a little bit of the vial's contents on the dark blue velvet seat cushion. "Are you sure this is going to be Glorfindel's chair?"  
  
" I think so."  
  
Satisfied, Elrohir hide the vile in his robes. "I think tonight should be interesting." He smiled walking away.  
  
Elladan sighed," All this over a stupid she-elf.....there's no way he can be my twin." Giving the seat cushion one last look Elladan walked away to go join a group of elves his age.  
  
Taraqwen lead Glorfindel to the doors of the Hall of Fire.  
  
"Glad to see you found your way. " Elrond said walking up behind them.  
  
" Maeraduial hir Elrond." Taraqwen bowed.  
  
" It was easy to find my way with such a lovely escort. " Glorfindel said, bowing to Taraqwen.  
  
"Well I'd better get inside." Taraqwen said hastily excusing herself and going into the Hall.  
  
" It seems that she has the right idea. Come tonight shall be a good night." Elrond said walking into the Hall, Glorfindel following after him.  
  
Walking in he saw Nimorn on the dance floor with Taraqwen, and Dúmenel sitting with a She-elf.  
  
" It is customary that we have dancing then a music concert." Elrond said over the talking and music.  
  
"Oh. "Glorfindel said, watching the dancers.  
  
" Hir nin!"  
  
Glorfindel turned around to see Mîrelena. " I didn't know you would be coming."  
  
" I was invited this afternoon." He said by way of explanation.  
  
"Car lle merna salk?" She asked Glorfindel from under her lashes.  
  
" Uh. not at the moment I am afraid, but-" Then his eyes latched on to Elrohir across the room. " I think I know someone who does. Come with me."  
  
Weaving their way through the various dancers, Glorfindel brought Mîrelena to Elrohir. " Master Elrohir. this she-elf has asked me for a dance yet I must decline her offer. Would you be so kind as to dance with her?"  
  
Elrohir couldn't believe it. " Why.yes! Of course! I would love to." He bowed to Mîrelena and led her to the dance floor.  
  
Glorfindel smiled.' That went well.' After that Elrond led him around the room to meet various citizens of Imladris.  
  
Even after about ten dances Elrohir couldn't believe it. He was dancing with Mîrelena, and it was all because of Glorfindel..' GLORFINDEL!?! VALAR NO! THE CHAIR!'  
  
Elrohir stopped dancing dead in his tracks. Mîrelena stared at him oddly. " Master Elrohir what is wrong?"  
  
" I just remembered something I have to tell Ada. It is urgent." Then he began to walked off but ran back to her." Um.may I sit with you during the concert?"  
  
" I would like that." Mîrelena smiled.  
  
Elrohir smiled and ran off, think off a way to get rid of that chair. He was moving so fast that he almost trampled over Nimorn.  
  
" Master Elrohir.what is wrong?"  
  
Elrohir looked at Nimorn, remembering him from his visits to Lorien.and how Nimorn used to help him and Elladan get out of trouble. Looking up at the older elf, one of the few adults he trusted Elrohir told him the whole story about the chair.  
  
" Elrohir.go back to dancing with you're she-elf and I'll take care of the chair."  
  
Elrohir smiled, gave his thanks and went back to Mîrelena.  
  
Walking up to the dais that the chairs where one Nimorn tried to remember which chair was which. The bells chimed signaling that everyone was to sit, so Nimorn quickly swapped the chair for the one of the left of it and prayed that it was to be empty. After all there where three chairs and Elrohir said that only Erestor and Glorfindel would be sitting in those. After the switch he ran back to his place with Dúmenel.  
"Come. " Elrond said motioning to three chairs on a dais. " Let's be seated and the concerts can begin."  
  
Glorfindel and Erestor nodded, taking their seats. Nimorn watched this and paled.Elrond was sitting in 'the chair.' This was not good.  
  
End of chapter 8  
  
Thank you all for reviews. Poor Elrond....I'll make it up to him someday. 


	11. Chapter9: It's Not Polite to Scratch in ...

How They Met  
  
AN: I never tire of seeing reviews! Ah.. yes 'the chair'...poor Elrond. I'll make it up to him. He can come with me to an anime convention some day.  
  
Elrond:.......I think not.  
  
AN: The song in this chapter is from the 1st book seeing as how I'm too chicken to write one myself.  
  
Chapter 9: It's Not Polite to Scratch in Public.  
  
Nimorn watched nervously, his eye going from the concert singers to Lord Elrond. The Elven lord seemed fine, but Nimorn would notice that every once in a while he'd shift, just barely, in his chair. As the show went on though the shifting would increase, as though he had an itch that he couldn't scratch. He just shook his head, Elrohir never really did tell him what was done to that chair. Only that it was something bad.  
  
Erestor tried not to stare but his lord's movements where distracting him from the singers. No one else in the room seemed to notice, all of them listening intently to the singers pleasant voices. Well all except Glorfindel. He stared at Elrond as if the elf was going insane with all that squirming in his chair.  
  
Erestor sank in his chair; this was not a good way to behave in front of a guest. Elrond was doing the exact same thing Elladan and Elrohir used to do when they where infants. Trying his best not to stare Erestor just listened to the singers as they reached the end of their song.  
  
"A Elbereth Gilthioniel, silivren penna miriel, o memel aglar elenath! Na- chaered palan-diriel o glaladhremmin ennorath, Fanuilos, le linnanthon, ne aear, si nef aearon!" As the song ended all you could hear where applause and the frustrated growl of a elf lord as he jumped up and began to scratch.  
  
The whole crowd stared in complete shock as their lord began to scratch his legs, arms, and even back side so hard that they where sure he was going to bruise his skin.  
  
" HIR NIN!" Erestor shouted, " What are you doing?!?"  
  
" It itches nin mellon. It itches to the point that it burns." Then he pulled back the sleeve of one robe to see a large red rash on his skin. And the rash appeared to be growing. "What manner of evil this is?!?"  
  
Elladan covered his ears as his father's scream echoed through the room. Right when the room got deadly silent Elladan muttered under his breath," I told him this was a bad idea."  
  
It was then that Glorfindel learned even though Elrond was Halfeven, that didn't affect his hearing one bit. Elrond very slowly turned his head to look at his son, just realizing that he'd been heard.  
  
"What was that Elladan?" Elrond said, still scratching his arms to the point where they where bright red.  
  
"N-nothing Ada."  
  
"Elladan Elrondion you have till the count of five...."  
  
"Serious it is-"  
  
"One."  
  
"Ada I swear-"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Well you see-"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Ada please this is embarrassing!"  
  
At that Elrond raised an eyebrow as if to say,' so is scratching yourself to death in public.' "Four!"  
  
Elrohir took a deep breath and stood up. "Ada! I did it!" his cheeks turning red with shame as very once was now staring at him.  
  
Elrond turned as red as a tomato. "Why?"  
  
"Because.. I." Elrohir said uncomfortable at all the people staring at him.  
  
"You where asked a question Elrohir. I expect an answer."  
  
" Because I thought that was going to be Lord Glorfindel's chair."  
  
As Elrohir began to explain just why he did it, Erestor quietly dismissed everyone from the room except himself, the twins, the scratching Elrond and Glorfindel.  
  
" I was jealous Ada. I was jealous because Mîrelena keep looking at Glorfindel and-"  
  
"That is not a good excuse. Apologize to Glorfindel." Elrond said in a harsh tone. Erestor winced, he'd never seen Elrond this mad with one of his sons before and Elrohir looked close to tears.  
  
"Just which vile did you use? Where did you get it? " Elrond asked, still scratching, still highly agitated.  
  
" The red one. From your potions study."  
  
Elrond's expression, if that was even possible, got angrier. He knew very well that was in the red vile cause a rash that would spread over the body that would itch like crazy and last about two days.  
  
"Elrohir go to your room, and I suggest you take a good look at it because that, and your class room, is all you will be seeing for at least seven months." With that Elrond stormed out of the room, straight to his chambers to work on an antidote.  
  
Glorfindel stared down at the now crying Elrohir, wanting to give the boy some comfort. When he tried Erestor just shook his head "Leave him be."  
  
Glorfindel watched sadly as Elladan escorted his sobbing twin to his room. Then he turned to Erestor.  
  
"Is Elrond always this way with them?"  
  
"No. He never yells at them in public, he's never even made one of them cry." Erestor said looking around the empty room. "He is a good father to them, he has tried to get them out of this habit of pulling pranks.. I assume he is just tired of this kind of behavior from them."  
  
" But the prank was not even meant for him. It was for me, he shouldn't be so upset."  
  
"Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't have gotten mad if you had been the one scratching?"  
  
"No. I would have gotten mad but I wouldn't have yelled at Elrohir in front of all of Imladris." Glorfindel said leaving the room. Erestor thought he was going to his chambers, but Glorfindel had a stop to make first.  
  
Walking in without knocking Glorfindel entered Elrond's private chambers.  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
AN: Uh oh.Glorfindel's a ticked off elf on a mission. Elrond is really a grouch in this chapter but hey if someone did that to you wouldn't you? I know this chapter wasn't very funny and the next one might not be either but don't worry the laughs will be plenty once the humans arrive for the trade fair. 


	12. Chapter 10: He Should be Named Glorfinde...

How They Met  
  
An: ......I really am lazy. But then again writing about two "dignified" elves fighting is kinda hard.  
  
Elrond: Why did you put quotation marks around word dignified?  
  
Chapter 10: His Name Should Be Glorfindel The Wise!  
  
Elrond began mixing different herbs from different vials, completely oblivious to the fact that there was another in the room. Glorfindel cleared his throat, which got the attention of the dark haired elf. Elrond opened his mouth to say something but Glorfindel raised his left hand and from the look in his eyes he dared Elrond to speak promising swift pain for it if he did.  
  
"I seem to have gotten lost." The golden haired elf began. " You see I was to go to Imladris to teach the sons of Elrond but it seems that I have ended up in Mirkwood, King Thranduil." At this he gave Elrond a pointed look.  
  
Elrond's jaw dropped. " How dare you! First you enter my chambers without permission, and then you insult me. You seem to forget your place Lord Glorfindel. You are here to be a teacher to my sons-"  
  
"And a advisor to you as the Lady commanded." Glorfindel finished," And I intent to do my job."  
  
"Be that as it may you have no right to enter my chamber or insult me."  
  
" Well if you do not wish for me to compare the way you treated Elrohir tonight to the way Thranduil occasionally treats Prince Legolas I suggest you punish your son in private instead of making him a spectacle."  
  
Elrond stood still, fuming. " And just what do you mean by that?"  
  
" I know that you are Halfelven but I doubt that you have a poor memory." Glorfindel said taking the bowl of mixed herbs and grinding them to a paste with the stone spoon. " You yelled at him in front of all Imladris. He is embarrassed, mortified, and Elladan had to escort him to his room.the boy was in tears. I at least commend him for admitting that he had done wrong. It takes a person of strong character to admit their faults."  
  
Elrond paused for a moment. " He was crying?" His steely grey eyes softening, and the burning itching momentarily forgotten.  
  
"Yes." Glorfindel said, rolling back Elrond's sleeves smearing the paste on his red itching skin. " I know your sons pull pranks and do things that displease you.but you are lucky to have them." Glorfindel said and began to put the paste on the other arm. " I am old Elrond, I'm old enough to be your great-great-great Grandfather and yet all my life the Valar have never blessed me with a family of my own. Your family is a blessing Elrond, don't give your children a reason to not be able to trust your, or to confine in you when they have done wrong. I have seen things like this happen in families of various races, then when something goes horribly wrong the child will refuse to inform the parents because they have no trust in them or are afraid of them."  
  
Elrond was just silent as all of this sunk in. He'd made Elrohir cry, children afraid to confine in parents, lose of trust.all these things went around in Elrond's mind.  
  
Glorfindel put the bowl of paste back on the table. " You will have to tend to the rest of your ailment. " Glorfindel then walked to the door. " Good night." And he left Elrond with his thoughts. Elrond just sat there letting his behavior earlier replay in his head, and all of what Glorfindel said play along with it. This only succeeded in giving Elrond and sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
It was late, yet Glorfindel felt that he could not rest, so instead he settled for a walk around the gardens. He admired all of the flowers from the roses to the orchids. Honey suckles to Blue Bonnets (An: I'm a native Texan! Hehe the flower of my birth state!). The Lady Celebrian had indeed selected wonderful plants.  
  
As he turned to return to his chambers Glorfindel notice that a small light was coming from the Hall of Fire. It was very, very dim and seemed to be the glow of one candle. Curiosity getting the best of him he preceded to the hall. Looking in through the large arched windows Glorfindel saw Elrohir, with a pail of water and a rag. It seemed like he was trying to scrub the seat cushion clean. His pale face was tearing stained and his knuckles chalk white from the force of scrubbing the velvet cushion.  
  
" Master Elrohir. " Glorfindel said softly and he heard the youth gasp, and blow out the candle. In the pale moonlight he could see Elrohir scrambling to hide behind the chairs on the dais. Glorfindel entered the Hall of Fire.  
  
Elrohir brought his knees to his chest, crouching down he hoped that Glorfindel would not see him. He was still very embarrassed and the elven lord that he had tried to prank was the last person he wanted to see. Elrohir held his breath of the clicking of Glorfindel's boots on the marble floor of the Hall got louder. When the clicking stopped Elrohir looked to his left and saw Glorfindel sitting in his chair from earlier that night.  
  
Glorfindel turned and looked behind Elrond's chair at Elrohir. "I'm not mad at you."  
  
Elrohir was shocked at this." Why not?"  
  
" You where jealous.. everyone get's jealous now and then. Feelings for a she-elf can make on do very odd things." Glorfindel laughed, remembering a few incidents from his childhood.  
  
" I know. "Elrohir said then looked back at his rag and pail. Glorfindel saw this.  
  
"Why where you scrubbing the chair?"  
  
"Because I messed it up."  
  
"And why else?"  
  
Elrohir squirmed in his sitting position. " So.maybe.Ada wouldn't be as mad at me."  
  
Glorfindel nodded and took up the rag. "Go to sleep Elrohir. I will clean the chair."  
  
Elrohir stared at Glorfindel with uncertainty. "Why would you do that?"  
  
"Because one you need your sleep, I don't think the cook would like you falling asleep in your breakfast. Two, I want to help you. And three I can't sleep myself."  
  
Elrohir nodded and headed off to his room. Glorfindel then got to work; attempting to scrub out the stain the powder had left.  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
............... Does anyone think I made Glorfindel too wise?  
  
I base the Thranduil yelling at Legolas thing from all of the other fan fics I've read saying he yells at Legolas * pulls out a list of three hundred of those fics* see it's right here ^.^ 


	13. Chapter 11: Breakfast and a odd appology

How They Met  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
AN: I really have been lazy with updating, Gomen nasi (very sorry). This chapter might have a little more of my OC character Taraqwen, but not sure if I should keep her around many people do not like OCs but I'm going to give her a shot.  
  
Taraqwen means high maiden at least that is what the elvish name maker said.  
  
Thank you to all how reviewed and told me that I didn't make Glorfindel too wise. And not this won't be a child abuse story, but every once in a while a family has it bumps. Makes life interesting. My parent's are divorced trust me, bumps keep things interesting.  
  
Chapter 10: Wake up calls and strange apologizes.  
  
Taraqwen looked down at the blond figure with amused green eyes. It was not often one got to see an elven lord in such a state. Sitting on the dais, arm draped over a chair with rag in hand, the other hand in a pail of water, and his head leaned forward; sleeping like a baby. She had been sent to find and retrieve him for breakfast for Lord Elrond, but upon going to his chambers Taraqwen had to hunt for him. Now she stood over him in the Hall of Fire pondering over how to wake him.  
  
She's already attempted to wake him by shaking his shoulder that proved to be futile. She had already shouted his name very loudly, didn't work.  
  
Taraqwen had a life to live and didn't plan on wasting her whole day waiting for him to wake up. It was her day off, as soon as breakfast was over, and Taraqwen couldn't wait to get out of the House of Elrond and all of the uncomfortable silence and glares that where in it.  
  
The incident the night before and the rumors of him yelling at Lord Elrond put all of the servants on edge. They where not accustomed to having their Lord in such a bad mood. Yet when their lord was in such a grave mood he made King Thranduil's, no correct that, a Balrog's temper look friendly.  
  
Gently lifting his hand out of the pail she dumped the rest of the pails contents on the sleeping elf.  
  
Glorfindel woke up instantly, sputtering and trying to get the water out of his eyes. His blues eyes met the green ones of an elvish maiden who seemed quiet pleased with herself.  
  
"Good morning hir Nin." She said giving him a slight smile. Glorfindel just glared at her for a moment then turned to look at his surroundings. "Where am I?"  
  
"In the Hall of Fire. Though how or why you got here in the middle of the night I do not know. Breakfast is ready for you, please follow me." Taraqwen said turning to leave the Hall.  
  
"And just what of my clothing?"  
  
"You have clean clothing in your room hir nin. You will need to change before breakfast." She spoke as if Glorfindel was nothing more than an elfling three hundred years her junior.  
  
Glorfindel frowned at her tone but followed her nonetheless. Taraqwen waited outside Glorfindel's chambers till he was dressed and ready to go. He wore kaki leggings, a silver tunic with kaki sleeves, and black boots. Taraqwen handed him a brush suggesting that he do something with his hair. Glorfindel brushed the length of it, almost reaching his waist, and braided two strands in elvish fashion that hung by his face.  
  
He stood in front of Taraqwen for inspection. Her green eyes narrowed then she nodded her approval to the Elf lord in front of her. Glorfindel then released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and proceeded to follow her down the hall.  
  
On the way to the dinning hall Glorfindel began to wonder how things would be between Elrohir and Lord Elrond. The blonde elf could only hope that whatever would happen would be good.  
  
The dinning hall was unusually quiet and that grated on the kitchen staff's nerves. None of them liked the strained silence but said nothing. Glorfindel was seated to the left of Erestor. Elrond sat at the head of the table, the twins to his right an empty chair to his left Glorfindel assumed was for the Lady of Imladris, and Erestor sat a chair down from that.  
  
Breakfast was most uncomfortable for all. Silence, laced with guilt filled the air so thick Taraqwen wanted to scream. Glorfindel looked up and noticed the elf-maiden standing against the wall, where she had to wait until one of them required something. Looking to the opposite wall Glorfindel saw Mîrelena standing in the same manor.  
  
Glorfindel's gaze wondered back towards the head of the table. There he saw something most odd. Elrohir had ripped a piece of his toast off and placed it on his ada's plate. Elrond glanced down at the offered piece of food for a moment and Glorfindel thought he was going to yell at the boy again. Then Elrond ripped a piece off of his own toast and placed it on Elrohir's plate. Both looked at each other while they ate their offered pieces of toast then went back to eating normally.  
  
Glorfindel noticed that Erestor's posture was not longer ridged and humor came back to his eyes. Elladan smiled and patted his twin on the back. Both Taraqwen and Mîrelena seemed visibly relaxed. Glorfindel was now officially confused. Raising his chalice for more juice Glorfindel decided to find out what was going on.  
  
Like clock work Taraqwen came over and refilled the blond Elf Lord's chalice. As she did so he whispered.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
" That." Taraqwen whispered back smiling. "Was an apology. Seems you need to be educated in the ways of Imladris, hir nin." Then she bowed and took her spot back against the wall.  
  
The rest of breakfast got better as Elladan began to tell his father how they first met him. Elladan was very animated as he spoke about Elrohir and himself, the arrow, and threatening to shoot Glorfindel. Elrond from all of this quiet amusing and laughed out loud.  
  
A great, and happy cry came from every servant in the House. Their lord's good mood was back. And their lord's mood became every better as he saw a half asleep half wake pair of Lorien escorts wander into the dining hall, it was evident they consumed far too much wine the night before.  
  
"Are you sure this is the stables Nimorn?" Dúmenel said swaying from side to side.  
  
"Of course!" Nimorn's speech was slurred.  
  
"Wow!" Dúmenel laughed and stomped his feet on the floor. "Elrond put marble floors in the stables." Then he promptly fell on the floor. All sober elves in the room watched this banter with great amusement.  
  
"Maybe we should tell the Lady about marble floors. I think out stable master would like that."  
  
Then end of Chapter 11  
  
hehehe aren't I evil to poor Dúmenel and Nimorn? So what did you peeps think of Taraqwen? Keep her? Ditch her? Pretend she never existed? 


	14. Chapter12: Early arrivals short chapter

How They Met  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters *battles off blood thirsty lawyers*  
  
AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't up dated sooner. I just got back from my VICA trip to State competition and it really sucked! I only really got one vote to get rid of Taraqwen; all the other's said keep her. I've even had suggestions to make Taraqwen fall in love with Glorfindel or be an "interesting friend" to him. I am considering this. My beta reader Kapies suggests that I don't make them fall in love instantly or instantly go from hate to love, I believe this is a good point because it would make Taraqwen no longer an OC but a *Shutters*... Mary Sue. I hate those things. Also this chapter maybe short...my muse is not kind at the moment.  
  
Elrond: Kapies is your beta reader!?! you mean that freak who actually enjoys reading Harry Potter slash!?  
  
Kapies: The one and only!  
  
Elrond: It's bad enough I have to put up with you in that ' Florabama' story but now this one too...*pouts and grumbles*  
  
Kapies: Don't worry I'll grow on you...or drive you insane. Which ever comes first.  
  
Chapter 12: Early arrivals  
  
Once Dúmenel and Nimorn where coaxed into taking something to cure their drunk state they joined every one for breakfast. As the plates where being cleared one of the guards entered the dinning hall.  
  
" Hir nins!" He said and bowed stiffly. " The Edain...well...they are here, they stand before our gates right now."  
  
Elrond stared at him as if it was some sort of joke." Of course they are and my daughter married a Edain King and will one day rule beside him." He laughed along with all others in the room at the absurdity of it, except for that guard.  
  
"Hir nin will all respect I do not think you are taking me seriously. The Edain really are here. They traveled fast because they met no foul weather nor orc resistance."  
  
Elrond now realized that the guard was NOT kidding. " Well then, let us go forth and welcome them to Imladris." Elrond then stood, and left the room. "Taraqwen come with me."  
  
Taraqwen looked at him puzzled but followed nonetheless down the marble halls.  
  
" I want you to take the twins and show Glorfindel around. I know it is your free day but I would greatly appreciate this."  
  
Taraqwen laughed." Afraid that the Blonde Balrog Slayer won't stand a chance against your children? I wouldn't worry about them playing a prank on him. They seem to like him."  
  
Elrond smiled at her. " True but old habits die hard. They wouldn't pull a prank on him now that would physically hurt him but- what is it you elven women say,' Boy's will be boys'. Besides I need someone to keep the boys away from the Edain while they settle in and we prepare the trade fair early."  
  
" It's a shame you can't start class early today, is it not?"  
  
" I don't think Glorfindel would appreciate that, seeing as he has no lesson plan. All though he did compare me to Thranduil, it would be the prefect revenge-" Elrond said more to himself than Taraqwen, a some what evil smile graced his features.  
  
"Hir nin?" Taraqwen asked, not sure as to what her lord was talking about.  
  
"Oh nothing. Nothing. You may leave."  
  
Taraqwen nodded and headed back to the dinning hall.  
  
End of chapter 12  
  
hehehe I told you it was short. I swear I must have left my muse in Sarasota, FL. *checks suit case* I thought I packed him in here before I came home. Oh if you all want I have another story up called Florabama...lol..check it out if you want. 


	15. EllElro and Glory strike!

How They Met  
  
Disclaimer: You already know from the other chapters.  
  
AN: Gomen nasi! *bows* Kapies hasn't beta read this yet, but she will beta read chapter 2 of Florabama and chapter 14 I swear *prays she doesn't kill me* I know the last chapter was sort so again gomen nasi *very sorry*  
  
Erestor: You do know that Kapies is going to kill you now right?  
  
AN: Yes  
  
Taraqwen: *soaking wet Taraqwen*..when you die can those three demons join you?  
  
Ell/Elroand Glory: *looking like angels* Whatever do you mean?  
Chapter 13: Ell/Elro and Glory strike!  
  
After the departure of Elrond and Taraqwen Erestor muttered a very quick good bye and rushed out of the room. Glorfindel concluded that the early arrival of the Edain would be putting a great deal of stress on Erestor as the advisor of Elrond. The more Glorfindel thought about it the more they seemed like night and day compared to each other, but both had quiet a temper.  
  
Speaking of temper...  
  
Glorfindel messed with a lock of his still damp hair and made a very un- elven like snort.  
  
'She must have dwarfs blood in her or something of that nature.'  
  
"What's wrong?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"I was just.remembering my wake up call from this morning." Glorfindel said with a dry chuckle.  
  
Elrohir noticed Glorindel's slightly damp hair. "Why is your hair wet?"  
  
"That was my wake up call, to have Taraqwen dump a bucket of cold water on my head while I was in the Hall of Fire."  
  
Elladan looked confused. "Why where you even in the Hall of Fire?"  
  
Glorindel looked at Elrohir and smiled, then turned back to Elladan. " I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Oh. So..are you going to let her get away with it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Glorindel asked raising one blonde eyebrow.  
  
Both twins wore a mischievous smile, grey eyes bright. "Are you going to let her, a mere servant, get the best of you, a elven lord?"  
  
"I think he will." Came Taraqwen's musical voice from the door way to the Dinning Hall. "Seeing as how a retaliation would prove useless and ineffective."  
  
Glorfindel narrowed his blue eyes at her, the twins noticed this.  
  
"Now I am to take the twins and so you around the city hir nin-but first I must make sure that things are running smoothly in the kitchens. This will only take at best twenty minutes." She bowed and walked through the door that led to the kitchens.  
  
"Now."Elrohir said in a whisper. "Are you going to let her get away with THAT?"  
  
"No.boys.does you naneth have any bathing oils she doesn't want anymore?"  
  
Both twins gave a wicked smile and nodded a 'yes.'  
Things in the kitchens ran smoothly as usual. Mirelena hade assured Taraqwen that nothing would good wrong and a day just walking around the city would do her some good.  
  
Stepping back into the Dinning Hall she noticed that all three of her charges for the day where present, she wouldn't have to good look for them, and two of them had evil grins. She approached them wearily.  
  
"So are we ready to see Imladris?"  
  
The twins nodded vigorously and Glorfindel gave a slight nod of the head. His features schooled into a look of bored indifference.  
  
'Well.' Taraqwen thought displeased.' Look who's ridding high on his horse.'  
  
Glorfindel bowed and motioned that she should lead the way. When she began to walk away he struck up a conversation with her, questioning her about the Trade Fair with the humans while the twins snuck off ahead to put their plan into action.  
  
Finally Taraqwen and Glorfindel had reached what would consider like a town square or something of that nature. In the center was a large fountain and ground for at least fifteen feet around the fountain was covered in smooth cobble stone. They stood no more than three feet from the fountain.  
  
Glorfindel had to admit that Elrond built himself a very fine city. Taraqwen had her back turned to the fountain and was speaking directly to Glorfindel about the trade fair.  
  
"As you can see both races benefit from this."  
  
Glorfindel looked behind Taraqwen and saw Elrohir give the signal from behind the fountain, the waters beinging be covered into blue bubbles.  
  
It was time for some revenge. Glorfindel looked down at Taraqwen with his blue eyes, turning on the charm. "The only thing I see is you." He said stepping closer to her causing her to take a step back.  
  
Taraqwen looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Hir nin are you ill?"  
  
"No." Glorfindel said smiling. "How could I feel ill when I stare at such beauty before me?" He took two steps towards her, and in fear and shock, Taraqwen took two steps back until her foot hit a slick spot and she fell backwards into the fountain with it's blue bubbles.  
  
She came up sputtering and saying things that made ones ears burn. Those bathing oils made skin turn blue if too much was used. The boys had poured in the whole bottle and Taraqwen's skin was now sky blue. Glorfindel began to laugh and so did the twins once they came out of their hiding places.  
  
" You gave me one bath earlier today my lady, I just thought I should return the favor." Glorfindel said leaning over the rim of the fountain. "And I ment it when I said I had never seen SUCH beauty." He began to laugh harder, at that moment Taraqwen grabbed him and pulled him into the fountian.  
  
He came up sputtering them pulled the two laughing twins in with them. All four now sat, turning blue and laughing in the fountain.  
  
And this is how Elrond and the Edain ready to set up their booths in the square found them.  
  
End of chapter 13  
  
Hope is was longer and better than the last. 


	16. Chapter:14sorry it took so long

How They Met  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while my muse has been drifting to other stories.but I brought him back  
  
Muse: *chained in the corner* NO! NOOO! Let me to back to working on your Original Fiction.  
  
AN: Not until this is finished, we've only got possibly more chapters. Then we have to the final chapter to ' Mortality' and finish 'Florabama.'  
  
Muse: *pout *  
  
AN: Temperamental thing he his.  
  
Chapter:?????? I forgot.. *smacks forehead*  
  
The Edain had been highly amused at the state of four elves in the fountain. The lord of Imladris had been shocked, but like the Edain found it humorous. Erestor.he was another story.  
  
He had then all vacate the fountain and head straight back to their rooms to change. Then he requested that Taraqwen come to his office afterwards.  
  
Glorifindel, Elorhir, and Elladan hid outside Erestor's door listening to the elf throw worlds like ' Irresponsible, careless, embarrassing to the elves and immature' also things like ' Extra work duty, and punishment' at Taraqwen.  
  
Once it was all over the elf maiden exited the door to see three sorry faces.  
  
" We never meant to-" But Glorfindel did not finish his statement because Taraqwen did not stick around to hear it. She simply headed off down the hall.  
  
Glorfindel had half a mind to go and straight Erestor out, but Elladan stopped him saying that it would only enrage Taraqwen and Erestor further.  
  
So Glorfindel decided to give them their first two lessons. One, how to engaging in civial conversations with guests of another species and two, how to placate a enraged elf maiden. Both key elements of survival. Both twins laughed at that and agreed that would be a good way to start the lessons.  
  
Diplomacy was a important things for them to learn, being the heirs of Imladris. They would learn the second things because their Naneth would always talk about wanting grand children and both figured having children meant they had to marry a she-elf. Plus they didn't want to end up like their Ada who some times was banished from his own bedroom to his study when he angered his wife during something their father called,' Her monthly visitor.'  
  
Glorfindel took them all the over Imladris to each Edain booth that was being set up, each camp area, every and talked to all the Edain he could. The Edain seemed nervous at first but eventually became comfortable talking to the three elves. Elrohir and Elladan both took into account the difference between Elvish voices and Edain voices. Edain voices did not sound musical, the male voices in fact sounded rather gruff.  
  
Elladan noticed a Edain woman holding some wrinkly, crying, pink thing to her chest. Then he noticed her shirt was down on one side. His face must have held the look of horror because the Edain woman laughed and turned the bundle for him to see.  
  
" This is my baby. " She smiled and showed Elladan. Elladan looked at it and wondered if Elven babies where just as loud and ugly. Elrohir thought the baby looked neat and was amazed that it could make more noise that both he and his twin.  
  
As they kept walking Glorfindel suggested that the and the boys pick flowers for Taraqwen. That was part of lesson number two.. women liked flowers. As they walked through Imladris the boys picked numbers of flowers filling up their arms as much as they could. On their way they passed a bunch of small Edain children running around like animals whining and crying, screaming and yanking each other's hair.  
  
Glorfindel explained to them that Edain children, from ages three to nine tended to act this way.  
  
Elrohir just wrinkled his nose in disgust. " I hope a Edain child that young never decides to take residence in Imladris. " Before following Elladan to a nice patch of flowers.  
  
End of Chapter ..uh.I forgot.  
  
AN: I'm sorry but my muse is not working with me and I'm on lots of meds right now.more is to come soon I promise. *ties string around finger to remember.* 


	17. chapter 15: Everything had a meaning

How They Met  
  
Disclaimer: See the others.  
  
AN: *looks at date of last up-date. Keels over* ACK! I'm sorry! Hope this makes up for it. All the flower explanations are based on what I found while researching on-line. It was rather odd to learn what flowers meant what. Some people might argue and say that these flowers do not exist in Middle Earth, but hey who's to say they didn't! ^.^  
  
Also for on flower called " Bells of Irleand" I really liked it's meaning, ' May Good Luck live on with you' so I used the botanical name Mollucella Laevis instead of the common name, because I know there is no Irleand in Middle Earth. ^.^  
  
Chapter 15: Every Thing Has A Meaning  
  
Once the Twins believed they had picked a significant amount of flowers they went to sneak them into Taraqwen's room. Glorfindel however was still looking to find a flowers to give Taraqwen. Elladan thought it was odd that Glorfindel would not pick any of the flowers they had come across until Glorfindel explained that every flower has a meaning. He also explained that everything in life, not just flowers, but actions and objects, had a meaning.  
  
A White Zinna meant Goodness, a Magenta Zinna meant lasting affection, and A Water Lily stood for purity of heart while a Marigold stood for grief, cruelty, and jealousy.  
  
Elladan looked down at the flowers he held in his arms. A Pansy, about five Purple Hyacinth, two red Hyacinth, three hibiscus, and ten Gardenia. He remembered Glorfindel smirking at him when he told Elladan that the flowers he was going to give Taraqwen represented Purity, Secret Love, Delicate Beauty, Playfulness, apology, and thoughtful reflection.  
  
Elladan had turned bright red, not understanding why and left with his twin teasing him every bit of the way. ( AN: Read my story Winter's Journey and you might get the joke about the flowers.)  
  
Elrohir had gathered about six sunflowers, about eight Mollucella Laevis, and three Allium. Glorfindel had told him his flowers meant Sunshine, may good luck live on with you, and humility.  
  
Both Twins had thought it weird that a elven male would know the meanings of flowers. When they told Glorfindel this he only smiled and said," During my youth...one had to be .careful.of what flowers one gave a maiden for fear that she would get the wrong idea or become offended. You have someone to teach you this, I learned the hard way." He laughed remembering a few smacks to the face he'd gotten when he was younger.  
  
The Twins just shrugged and left Glorfindel to find his own flower to give Taraqwen.  
  
As they walked back to the House human children, children who where left alone while their parents set up the market, stared at them very oddly. A few of the young girls smiling at them and pointing at the flowers, the young boys did too but they where laughing. Elladan just glared at them and suddenly the human boys backed away fearful of the two elves. Elrohir glared at his twin and punched him in the arm. " Don't' do that. Ada will not be pleased."  
  
Elladan sighed and nodded to his twin. " I know." He stopped walking when he felt something tug on his leg. He looked down to see a small little Edain child. Her face was covered in dirty, her clothes no better and she looked half starved. She looked up at him and he saw her eyes where blue. " Pretty." She said pointing at him." Pretty peoples."  
  
Elladan looked a little shocked at this child's behavior. Soon other Edain children of all ages approached them, some cautiously and others openly. Elladan looked at the state of these children and felt bad. Reaching in his bundle of flowers he placed a Gardenia behind the small girl's ear. She reached up and touched it with her hand, then she pointed at herself." Pretty peoples."  
  
Very soon Elrohir and Elladan had found that all of their flowers went to Edain Children instead of Taraqwen. All the girls found them beautiful and all the boys gave them to the girls. The small girl who had started the whole thing was still clinging to Elladan's leg., saying over and over," Pretty peoples."  
  
Elrohir smiled at the young girl." Yes you are pretty." He grimaced as the said this, she look filthily and was far too thin. " Do you have a name pretty girl?"  
  
" Sidda." She smiled and pointed to the other children," Bael, Lore, Kara- " She began to name very child one by one. A loud noise stopped her though; it was the lunch bell for Elrohir and Elladan. Mostly likely their father and Erestor would not be dinning with them today. Elladan stared at the Edain children then looked to his brother." I have an idea."  
  
Glorfindel had wandered the gardens of Imladris for a long time before find what he deamed the perfect flower to give her. A yellow rose,' hopeful friendship.' As he walked the halls of Elrond's house he noticed Maids and servants running around like crazy, carrying food out to a far part of the East Gardens. As he turned to see what was going on he ran smack into Taraqwen.  
  
" This is for you." He said handing her the flower. " Dolia lee ( thank you)." She said staring at the flower in shock, and then a slight smile covered her face. " You wish to be my friend?"  
  
" Yes." Glorfindel answered truthfully.  
  
" No more fountains?"  
  
" No more fountains?"  
  
" No more blue bath oils?"  
  
" No more blue bath oils."  
  
" No more tricks like what you used to get me in the fountain."  
  
" Not another trick shall I pull on you mi'lady." He bowed, the look of all seriousness on his face. Taraqwen laughed at him." Good. I was starting to worry that you and the twins where the same age."  
  
Glorfindel raise one eyebrow at her in question and then nearly got knocked over by a maid carrying a whole role of sweet cakes." What is going on?"  
  
" Seems the twins took your lesson about the meanings of actions and diplomacy to their kind hearts."  
  
Taraqwen lead him down the path and there he saw a surprising thing. Edain children, all bathed and dressed in the finery of Imladris, eating several different delicacies with the twin sons of Elrond. He noticed that smallest, a little human girl, wearing Elrond's silver circlet.  
  
Glorfindel just stared in puzzlement before the little girl saw him and shouted." Big Pretty Peoples!"  
  
End of Chapter 15 Sorry if this wasn't that good. I don't know why my muse hates me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock! ^.^ 


	18. Chapter 16: Lunch with the humans

AN: OMG! I can't belive it's been this long since I've updated. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. bows very very sorry.  
  
Chapter 16: Lunch with the humans.  
  
Glorfindel was even more amazed when the small Edain girl ran up and hugged his leg. "Big nice pretty people." She said happily hugging his leg and smiling up at him. Glorfindel not knowing what to do reached down and patted the young girl's head gently. She smiled and hugged his leg tighter.  
  
The other Edain children, now curious of the two adult elves present walked over and began to stare at Taraqwen and Glorfindel. One girl even got to bold as to touch Glorfindle's long blonde hair. Eventually the Edain children got the elf lord and the elven maid to sit down and join the fest the twins had provided them.  
  
Elladan asked many questions about the wars and trouble the humans where facing living so close to the borders of Mordor. They children had little to say, they had never fought any wars and all battling of orcs near their villages the adult men took care of.  
  
Elrohir asked them about their journey. To this he got many answers.  
  
"It rained a lot!"  
  
"My sister got sick in the wagon."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"I did not Bael."  
  
"Did too Kara."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"We didn't meet any orcs, but we did meet quiet a lot of squirrels."  
  
"My parents were afraid to cross some river, imagine that as shallow as it was they were afraid to cross it. And it was just outside the city."  
  
Glorfindel chuckled at this remembering his arrival here.  
  
The second to oldest Edain girl present began to run her fingers through Glorfindel's long hair. It didn't bother him, it seemed this child was very curious about elves because she stood and did the same thing to Taraqwen and the twins.  
  
She then looked right at Glorfindel and said in a serious manor." Why are there no male elves in this city?"  
  
Glorfindel looked at her oddly," What?"  
  
"I have yet to see a male elf in this city. All I keep seeing are pretty women, who wear pants." Then she looked at Taraqwen confused," Why are you wearing a dress?"  
  
Taraqwen burst out laughing at Glorfindel's sour look, once she stopped laughing she smile at the confused Edain children." This is Glorfindel and he is male. So are Masters Elrohir and Elladan."  
  
All the children whipped their heads around in disbelief to look at the future rulers of Imladris. "You jest. They look like girls!" cried one of the boys.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir's faces turned bright red." WE ARE NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!" All the children cried at once.  
  
"ARE NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"ARE NOT!"  
  
"Seems some things are universal." Glorfindel laughed as he stepped inbetween the twins and the Edain children.  
  
"Elven men are different from Edain men."  
  
"Edain?" The small girl who had been hugging his leg asked.  
  
"Human."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Edain men, their voices are much gruffer than their women. Their faces are harder and covered in facial hair while an elven males isn't. They are broader in muscle while an elven male is more lean. It is merely a difference in race that is all."  
  
All the children, elven and edain, blinked for a minute before....  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
Glorfindel sighed, then looked at Taraqwen." Was I speaking to thin air?"  
  
Taraqwen turned her attention away from the children." I'm sorry hir nin did you say something?"  
  
Glorfindel just sighed and sat back down.  
  
End of chapter 16 


End file.
